Misunderstanding
by Serenity Rose 24
Summary: Darien has some jealousy issues, but instead of talking to Serena, he pushes her away. Will she forgive him? Read to find out!


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Misunderstandings

Serena watched her boyfriend from across the room. They were attending a party in Darien's honor. Andrew had thrown the party when he had heard that his best friend had returned from studying in America. He, of course, did not know what had really happened to Darien during the time he was away.

It had been only two weeks since Darien's return and the Sailor Scouts' battle with Galexia. In that time, Serena had only seen her boyfriend once and that had been the day after the battle when they had said goodbye to the Starlights. Ever since then, he had not answered any of her calls. She didn't know what was wrong, but she hoped he would eventually come around. So she watched him as she spoke to their host's girlfriend, Rita.

"So what is going on between you and Darien?" Rita suddenly asked. Serena looked at her friend in surprise. "Oh, don't give me that look, Serena. I am not blind. I can see by the way you are watching him and what I have heard from Andrew that things are not right between you two."

"What have you heard from Andrew?" Seems asked, forgetting about watching Darien and turning her full attention to Rita.

"Not much, really. I know only know that Andy had to practically drag Darien out of his apartment to get him to attend the party tonight and that he has asked Darien what is wrong, but Darien keeps insisting that he is fine."

"Well, anyone who takes good look at him can tell that he is not fine. I have been trying to figure out what is wrong, but all I can tell is that he hasn't been sleeping well." Serena replied. "I haven't seen him since his return and he won't answer or return any of my calls. I am beginning to wonder if he wants anything to do with me anymore."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because of him not returning my calls. I am supposed to be his girlfriend, the person he shares his troubles with and I have no idea what is going on with him." Serena explained.

"And if he isn't telling you anything, he isn't going to tell Andrew a damn thing. I am sorry, Serena, I wish I knew what to tell you to do." Rita looked at her young friend. "What will you do if he doesn't want to be around you anymore?" Tears began form in Serena'a eyes.

"As much as it pains me to say this because I love him so much, but I will respect his wishes and stay away from him. I actually stopped trying to call him about three days ago. I figure that he doesn't want to talk to me right now and when, if ever, he is ready to speak to me again, he knows where to find me. I have other things to worry about right now. If you will excuse me, Rita, I think I am going to head home. Please give my apologies to Andrew."

"Of course. Do you want me to get one of your friends to escort you home?" Rita asked.

"No, there is no need to bother them. I will be fine. Good night, Rita." Serena bowed her head in respect to the older woman before turning to head towards the door.

Rita watched the young women as she left the apartment. She looked over at Darien, who was standing with Andrew. She waited until the door clicked shut behind her before she made her way over to them. Andrew smiled as he saw her approaching.

"Hello, sweetheart. I haven't seen you in awhile." Andrew greeted her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I have been talking with Serena." Rita informed him. Darien looked at her at the mention of his girlfriend.

"Oh? Why didn't she come over with you?" Darien questioned.

"She just left. She asked me to give you her apologies, Andy." Rita said.

"Did she say why she left so early?" Andrew asked. Rita looked pointedly Darien as she answered her boyfriend's question.

"She left because she was upset." Rita replied angrily. "Darien, for as long as I have known you, I never thought you could be so cruel as you have been with that sweet girl. She loves you and you don't even seem to care." Darien's eyes darkened at her statement.

"Rita, what are you talking about?" Andrew asked, looking between his girlfriend and best friend. "What has Darien supposedly done to Serena?"

"Your best friend has not spent one moment with his girlfriend since he returned to Tokyo. She informed me tonight that he has not answered any of her calls in the last two weeks. She finally have up getting ahold of him three days ago."

"Good. Maybe she finally got the message." Darien snapped at Rita.

"And just what has she done that was so bad to deserve this kind of treatment besides love you?" Rita demanded. Andrew put a hand on her shoulder.

"Rita, dear, I don't think that you should be getting in the middle of this. Whatever is going on is between Darien and Serena." Andrew pointed out. Rita shook off his hand and glared at him.

"Why am I not surprised at you defending him? Look, all I know is that whatever you think Serena did, Darien, she has no idea what is going on. She is hurt that you won't talk to her, but she informed me tonight that she isn't going to bother you anymore. Whatever is going on with you, I hope is worth losing someone who loves you more than anything. As far as I can tell, you are not even worth the tears in her eyes."

"Did she really look that upset?" Darien asked, genuine concern and worry now etched on his face.

"Yes. She looked like it took all of her strength and courage to wall out that door tonight instead of begging you to tell her what she had done wrong." Rita finished. Darien looked at Andrew for a moment before speaking.

"Thank you for the party, Andy, but I have something important to do. Excuse me." He bolted for the door, hoping he could catch up with Serena before she made it home.

He let himself out into the hallway and headed for the elevator. He was surprised when he saw the person he was looking for sitting against the wall by the elevator with her head in her hands. It wasn't until he got closer that he heard that she was sobbing. Kneeling down beside her, he gently put a hand on her shoulder. Serena's head jerked up when she felt his hand. For a few seconds, before her vision cleared, she thought she was dreaming.

"Darien, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." He rose to his feet and held out a hand to help to her. She accepted his hand and stood up beside him.

"Why on Earth were you looking for me?" Darien pushed the up button beside the elevator.

"Let's continue this conversation in my apartment." He said as the elevator doors opened. He walked into the compartment and looked at Serena. She hesitated only for a moment before joining him.

They did not speak another word until the door of Darien's apartment closed behind them.

"Would like some tea or hot chocolate?" Darien asked as he started towards the kitchen, suddenly feeling nervous, but Serena stopped him.

"No, Darien, what I would like is an answer. Why were you looking for me all of the sudden? You have certainly taken great pains not see or talk to me lately. What has suddenly changed?" Darien turned to look at her. He was surprised at the amount of hurt in her eyes. For a few moments, he could nothing but stare at her. "Well, if you have nothing to say, then I am going to leave. It's late and I can't do this anymore." She turned to leave.

"Please don't go, Sere." Darien spoke up. She stopped moving, but didn't turn back to face him.

"Will you please make up your mind?"

"I want you to stay, please. I think we need to talk."

"You're dammed right we do! What is going on with you, Darien?" She turn back to face him then, her crystal blue eyes blazing with anger. "What have I done to you?"

"I thought you were in love with someone else." He said. "I was angry and jealous and wanted nothing to do with you any longer."

"Who do you think I am in love with?"

"That Starlight Seiya." Serena tried not to smile at his jealousy of Seiya.

"I do love him, but not in the way you think. I love him as a friend. Unfortunately, his love for me was the same as how you feel about me. He was there for me when I thought you had forgotten all me in America. To be honest, I was kind of glad to see him go so I didn't have to have him pining for me when I was waiting for you to come back to me. I was so happy when you came home, but then..." Darien pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard on the mouth. When her finally pulled back, Serena just stared up at him.

"I have been so stupid about all of this. I should have just talked to you about all of this instead of putting you through hell. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yes, if only you promise never to do this again. You should know by now that you are the only person I am ever going to want to be with."

"I promise, my beautiful Serenity, and I love you."

"I love you, too, you nitwit." She chuckled and pulled him down for another kiss.

Please review!


End file.
